


Victoire

by Laeana



Series: LionHeart [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Character Study, FIFA World Cup 2018, Feelings, People Watching, Victory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Quelques mots sur la victoire de l'équipe de France en 2018 et tu te tiens là, les observant.





	Victoire

**Coupe du monde 2018, finale Croatie-France**

Un cri retentit. Non, ce n'est pas un cri, c'est un hurlement. Il jaillit des tribunes et se répercute tout autour de toi. Magnifique. Tu en as toi-même les larmes aux yeux, honnêtement. 

Le coup de sifflet final a retentit depuis quelques secondes et les joueurs français se sont déjà jetés les uns sur les autres, conscient de l'exploit accompli. 

À ta droite, à ta gauche, tu observes la foule qui avait retenu son souffle, reprendre vie et acclamer les nouveaux champions du monde. Tu souris. Oui, tu ne peux que sourire et ressentir de la fierté d'appartenir à la population française.

Toi qui se trouve ici aujourd'hui, à assister à un si grand événement dans le monde du sport. Tu peux voir des perles salées au coin des yeux des vainqueurs. Si fiers, si fiers. 

Un chemin pas toujours facile, un chemin avec des embûches. Et maintenant, deux étoiles. Après vingt ans. Une coupe si douloureusement acquise après un euro qui avait laissé ses traces, amer.

De la chance ? Le destin ? Tout le monde est libre de croire à ce qu'il veut. Toi, il te suffit de voir ces footballeurs faire le tour du stade, drapeau de la France au dos, rire avec leur famille, leur staff, leur coach ou simplement entre eux.

La réalisation alors que le meilleur est encore à venir. La récompense et tout ce qui suit avec. Le défilé sur les Champs Élysées, les fans si admiratifs. Une légende pour les plus jeunes, un souvenir pour ceux plus âgés.

Ce qu'ils apportent, ces garçons, ce qu'ils apportent ! Transmettant une joie infinie, peut-être éphémère, mais qui donnera de jolis mémoires à plus d'un, à plus d'une. 

Et, juste comme ça, alors que tu es là, tu ne peux que les remercier. Les remercier pour tous ceux qui à ton instar les observe à ce moment précis et ressent la fièvre de cette victoire.

**Author's Note:**

> Comme vous avez pu le voir, ce n'est pas un recueil bxb cette fois ! xD Mais j'espère que ce concept va vous plaire quand même.


End file.
